


Denial

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Story - Freeform, PrÆy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Denial is the worst kind of lie, because it is the lie you tell yourself." --Michelle A. Homme





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about tagging this one as non-con because it really isn't....
> 
> For just a little background info: Sevyn's basically a demon that's been plaguing Sybil since she was a kid, and she can resist him as long as Mara is around. Mara acts like a buffer, if that makes sense.
> 
> So it's really not non-con, but sorta is......I dunno, I'm a bit on the fence about it.
> 
> Also I apologize for the subpar smut XD

Mara still wasn't home.

Which, didn't come as a surprise to her; the older woman _had_ told her that the conference had taken longer than they all had expected it would, and to top it off their flight was delayed by an hour and a half.  The younger woman had giggled to herself while they had been talking on the phone, her lover whining pitifully about the predicament, their partner mimicking her in a high-pitched voice in the background.

It was going to be a very long night.

But Sybil didn't regret declining the invitation to tag along, even though it meant she wouldn’t be seeing her girlfriend and boss for a while longer.  She had an apartment to clean after all, they’d both been putting it off for way longer than was necessary.  By the time she had everything clean, neat, and orderly, and had showered, it was midnight and she was utterly exhausted.  She’d wanted to stay up and wait for Mara, but every time she sat down she started to doze off, and after the third time she finally gave in and crawled into their bed.

Within five minutes she was out like a light.

 

Her brain started to stir into wakefulness, movement around her legs bringing her back ever so slightly.  She felt the covers draw back slowly, hands running along the backs of her thighs.  The mattress depressing on either side of her and the body that settled on top of hers brought her mind to reality a little more, the fingers snaking underneath her top to play across her back making her thoughts fuzzy.  They were long and slender, like Mara’s, but slightly thicker.  The top rode up higher, cool air hitting the heated flesh of her scarred back, a moan leaving her throat as a mouth latched on to her side, fingers that fit perfectly into the tracks raking down her back, causing it to arch into the digits. 

The wheels started to turn in the raven haired woman’s mind, the feeling that something wasn't quite right growing in her ever-waking body.  Her name flowed up to her as a low hiss, causing her stomach to pitch and her heart to stop.  She could feel stubble and short hair play along her side that followed the seeking mouth, her brow furrowing.

The body that was pressing her down into the mattress was _much] heavier than Mara’s._

_The hands that snaked under her body to cover her breasts were larger than her lover’s too._

_And Mara most definitely did _not_ have facial stubble._

_As callused thumbs brushed over her nipples, a mouth ghosting the side of her neck, Sybil awoke with a sharp gasp, her blue eyes snapping open as the voice chuckled in her ear._

_“Well hello there my love, remember me?”_

_His voice was low and silky, just as she had remembered it.  It wrapped around her name and caressed it, like velvet flowing across the silky expanse of her skin.  The sound did pleasant things to her insides, as it had when she was a child, but at the same time it made her skin crawl._

__It’s not possible._ _

_With panic aiding her along, she rolled herself over in one fluid motion, though unfortunately she realized that he had a hand in that as well.  She lay on her back and stared up at the man atop her, her breath catching in her throat._

_He looked different than he had when he had first come to her.  While she had blocked out most of the encounter, and denied that it had ever happened, this was not the same terrifying man she had seen._

_His hair was black and shaggy, a trim mustache and slight goatee accompanying it, instead of the previous mane of salt and pepper.  His skin was a healthy shade of peach, the tone darker than hers, whereas it had been graying and clammy.  His body, from what she could vaguely feel and see, was lean and full of muscle; before he was skin and bone, the sinewy muscles running through him like cords.  He was very handsome, despite what he was._

_But she knew better._

_Beneath this new appearance, she could tell that it was the same demonic man that had haunted her as a child.  The same yellow eyes and smug grin gave him away, no matter what he had done to change up his appearance._

_Sybil frowned and pushed on his shoulders, gritting her teeth angrily when he refused to budge.  “Get the hell off of me.”_

_He chuckled and settled over her more comfortably, running the tip of his finger down her exposed throat softly.  “Whatever for my dear?  My my little Sybil, you are even more stunning than I remember.  The years have done you ever so kindly, though I must admit I have looked in on you from time to time over the years.”_

_She brushed his hand away from her neck, growling slightly when he closed his hand over her wrist and pinned her hand above her head.  “Let me go.” she swallowed slightly as he nuzzled the side of her cheek with his nose, his lips running along her smooth jawline softly. “Don’t.”_

_“Don’t what?” he asked against the side of her neck, his tongue running down it slowly before he kissed along it sensuously, letting her wrist go as he settled both of his hands on her hips, fingers stroking the exposed skin._

_Her breath hitched in her throat and she groaned softly, a flare of heat welling up in the pit of her stomach.  She resisted the urge to arch her neck and wrap her arms around him, forcing her mind to focus as the reality of the situation hit her.  She turned away from him and brought her hands between them once more, pushing on his shoulders roughly.  “You do not exist.  This isn’t real.  Get.  Off. Of. Me.  Stop this, right now.”_

_“Oh but my dear, I do exist.” he chuckled lowly against her throat, his hands continuing to roam her body despite her protests.  “I am very,” he paused to kiss the center of her chest, his hands rising to unbutton her top a little more. “Much.” he ran his tongue down the valley between her breasts, smirking against her skin as she sucked in a sharp breath and arched underneath him. “Alive and real.” he growled, ripping the rest of her top open, his hungry mouth latching onto her right breast, swirling his tongue around her hardened nipple as her nails sank into his shoulder._

_Sybil couldn’t stop the moan as it ripped out of her lungs, her back arching even more despite what her brain was telling her to do.  So many things were running through her mind, the mantra of _‘he isn’t real, this isn’t happening’_ the most prominent thought of them all.  But her body betrayed her as she fought to control her disobeying limbs.  “St-stop.”_

_“You can’t deny me forever, Sybil.  I have waited for you this long, and I am only willing to wait for so much longer.” he grazed her collarbone with his teeth, biting her shoulder as his hands pushed her legs apart, smiling at her half-hearted attempt to fight him off.  He rocked his hips into hers, growling in approval as she shuddered at the sensation.  He hovered over her, resting on one forearm as his other hand traveled down her quivering front and disappeared under the waistband of her pants, the shaky _'No’_ dying on her lips as two fingers slid effortlessly into her body.  He moaned at the feel, leaning in to claim her mouth, kissing her chin instead when she had turned her face away from him. _

_“Mmm your sweet mouth is saying one thing, but everything else is screaming another, little one.  I can see it in your eye; you want to let me in.” he brushed his thumb around her swollen clit, the sound of her crying out causing the lust to well up inside of him even more.  He left wet kisses down her front, his fingers curling inside of her a moment longer before he withdrew his hand and pulled both her underwear and pajama bottoms down._

_“I shall wait for you to give yourself to me, my dear Sybil.  And you will, before long.  You belong to me, as you always have.  You cannot deny my existence forever.  I will leave you now; however, it would be oh so cruel of me to go without giving you the release that you so urgently seek.”_

_Sybil squirmed more and more the further his mouth descended down her body, her chest heaving as she panted in a combination of arousal and overwhelming panic.  The closer he got to where she wanted him, the harder her resolve crumbled around her.  She wanted him to stop, but she didn’t know if she had the willpower to make him.  The lust in her had risen to an all-time high and that voice did nothing to quench it, despite who and what he was._

_Which is exactly why she **had** to stop him.  Why she had to deny him, to continue to deny him. _

_She refused to believe _in_ him._

_Just as his stubble scraped across her groin and the tip of his tongue pushed between her moistened folds, she tightened the grip she had in his hair and pushed him away with all of her might._

_" **NO**!”_

_Sybil awoke with a start, her arms and legs thrashing around wildly in the covers, tangling herself up even more.  In her scramble to free herself she fell off the edge of the bed and landed on the floor with a hard **THUNKJust a dream.**_ ****

**She felt her stomach pitch lowly and she swallowed deeply, feeling the dampness along her thighs as she rubbed them together slightly.  Her cheeks burned in shame as she reached for a towel and dried her face off, straightening up as she lowered it and opened her eyes to view herself in the mirror.  The towel dropped out of her nerveless grasp, her heart jumping as a flash of yellow eyes and an evil grin greeted her.  When she blinked to clear her vision her own reflection was staring back at her, long black hair falling out of its loose ponytail to frame her face.  On first inspection nothing seemed amiss; she was a little pale, but fine regardless.  But then something caught her eye and she leaned closer to the mirror, her brow furrowing and mouth going dry at the sight.**

**_“I can see it in your eye; you want to let me in.”_ **

**There was a small red symbol on the iris of her right eye, the same one that she knew was carved into her back.  At that thought the symbol appeared to glow and grow a tad bigger, becoming more visible.  She grit her teeth and tore herself away from the sink, glaring at her reflection.  “It’s not real, and I refuse to believe otherwise.  You hear me? You can go back to whatever hell you crawled out of, and leave me alone.”**

**The front door opening brought her back to the present and she left the bathroom, switching the light off as she made way for the living room, a low chuckle rumbling around her as the door closed firmly.**

**“Sybil, you’re still awake?!  You should be sleeping, love!”**

**At the sight of the brunette, both the dream and the mark was swept from her mind, the lust that was still residing low in her belly flaring up.  She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and claimed her lips, both of them groaning at the contact.  Sybil pulled the bag off of Mara’s shoulder and dropped it to the ground, her hands moving to push the suit jacket off of her shoulders as she backed them into the door.  “I missed you.” she panted against Mara’s lips as she ran her fingers through wavy brown locks, kissing her jawline sensuously.**

**Mara arched her neck, closing her eyes at the sensation and smiling when she felt Sybil’s hands tug her shirt out of her pants.  “I missed you too baby, but what brought this on?”**

**Sybil smirked against her girlfriend’s skin and latched on to the juncture between shoulder and neck, the soft cry that escaped those swollen lips arousing her even more.  “Is it so bad that I want you right here and right now?”**

**“N-no,” Mara panted against the side of Sybil’s neck before her lips were claimed again, her pants sliding down her legs as Sybil undid the button and zipper.  “Not at all.  I jus- fuck!” she wrapped her raised leg around Sybil’s waist, her hips grinding down onto the younger woman’s thrusting fingers.**

**“You just what?” Sybil whispered in her lover’s ear, biting down on the lobe lightly, the brunette’s cries and gasps causing the moisture between her legs to pool even more.**

**Mara wrapped her arms around Sybil, pulling their bodies closer together as she ran her fingers through the jet black tresses, her mouth ghosting over the side of Sybil’s face.  “I just….w-wanted to t-taAH….take a shower first.”**

**Sybil inserted a third finger into her lover’s heaving body, curling them as she thrust in and rubbed circles around that little swollen bundle of nerves.  “Cum for me first, and then you can shower.” she moaned into the other woman’s mouth.**

**“Take one with me.  Without a shirt.  Please.  I need to feel you against me.” she plead against Sybil’s lips, kissing her passionately, rocking her hips more urgently onto the younger woman’s thrusting fingers.**

**She rest her forehead against the other woman’s, breaking the kiss for the sake of oxygen.  Sybil thought on the request for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip with uncertainty.  They had been together long enough that she knew Mara wouldn’t judge her because of the scars on her back, but she knew the questions that would inevitably come.   She didn’t have to answer them right away; thinking about that made her worry at her bottom lip even more.  Surely Mara knew, she had to by now.  She hadn’t asked about them before now, so maybe that means she would wait for Sybil to open up to her about it.**

**“On one condition.” Sybil said with a smirk, feeling Mara’s walls start to tighten around her fingers.**

**“Anything!”**

**“You let me fuck you in your office.  Do you have any idea how long I’ve been dying to bend you over that desk?”**

**Mara cried Sybil’s name out loudly, the broken speech enough to make the younger woman weak at the knees, her core throbbing in pleasure.  She peppered the brunette’s face and neck with soft kisses, whispering sweet nothing’s in her ear as Mara rode out the waves of her orgasm slowly, her entire body shuddering from the intensity of it.  She wrapped her arms around Sybil and held her close, her chest rising and falling deeply as she fought to steady her heartbeat.  After a moment she leaned back against the door, kissing Sybil’s palm as the younger woman brushed her damp hair out of her face, resting her hand on her cheek.  “Deal.”**

**Sybil grinned and kissed the older woman soundly, laughing as Mara started to unbutton her pajama top.  “What about that shower?”**

**“We’re going.” She pushed the garment off of Sybil’s shoulders and stopped, frowning in concern.  “Babe what happened to your shoulder? It’s bruised all to hell.”**

**Her back twinged painfully and the dream came back to her in full force, her pupils dilating as she swallowed deeply.  She chanced a look at the spot Mara was referring to, the brunette pressing her lips softly to it.  The panic soon wore off and Sybil smiled, nuzzling the side of Mara’s face with her nose.  “I was cleaning today and bumped my shoulder on the corner of the counter.  You know how clumsy I am.”**

**Mara claimed the younger woman’s lips and slowly walked her backwards towards their room, deepening the kiss as she blindly felt along the wall for the door handle.  “Well, I guess that’s my fault for leaving you alone for so long.  It won’t happen again love, I promise.”**

**Sybil laughed as they almost fell through the door, both of them crashing into the door frame.  “And I’m safer with you how?”**

**They both giggled helplessly as they finally ventured further into the bedroom and towards the shower, sleep or bad dreams the last thing on either one of their minds.**


End file.
